Yero's Secret Obsession
by Mad-Idina-Fan98
Summary: Yero has a secret. What is it? Well you have to read to find out. This is my first fic so please be gentle but honest.


Yero's Secret Obsession.

**Just a funny one-shot that I came up with while unpacking boxes hahaha. This is my first post ever on here so please be gentle but honest. If something needs to be fixed please tell me. Without further ado I give you Yero's secret obsession**

Fiyero had a secret that no one besides his sister, Illira, knew, and she only knew because she sneaked into his room one time and found his special box. Now this secret was a bit embarrassing, especially considering it didn't fit his "scandilacious" prince image. He liked the fact that he had a private suite, because that meant he didn't have to hide his secret from a roommate. Now someone else was coming too close to finding out. His most recent ex-girlfriend, Miss Galinda Upland, had the most unusual roommate whom Fiyero was currently dating though it wasn't awkward. He found himself at ease around her and given the fact that she could understand him better than anyone else, even his own parents eased away his apprehension. He had moved passed her unusual physical trait, her green skin, but it seemed everyone else besides Galinda hadn't. Even her own sister seemed to dislike that part. So they spent a lot of time together. But now Elphaba Thropp was getting to close to his secret. He was wary of where she went when she was in his dorm room. He hoped she didn't notice. But he knew she did because she always had an amused look on her face when she saw him tense when she went to certain parts of the room. On the walk back to his dorm he was thinking over these things, yep thinking. It seemed strange to him too, but he had started doing it a lot after he met Elphaba. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached his door, for it was open. Who could be inside? What if they discovered his secret? He ran into the room to find a very amused looking Elphaba sitting on his bed with his secret box beside her. She looked up and he blushed visibly from his head down his neck and his ears. She had already tried to conceal her laughter from what she found but seeing his face made her explode into fits of uncontrollable laughter. When she could breathe again she got up off the floor, where she had very ungracefully fallen during her fit. When she looked up she saw a very angry and embarrassed Fiyero glaring at her. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily. This made her explode into laughter again. Once she had finally regained her composure he tried again "What's so funny?" he demanded. She looked like she was trying to hold back more laughter so he tried a different question, "How did you get in here?" he asked a bit calmer now. She answered with minimal laughter "Well I came over to see you because we have a study session this afternoon, which you probably forgot..." he tried not to let it show that he had, "anyway I knocked and you didn't answer so I thought you might just be in the bathroom or something, so I waited for a little while then I tried the door and it was unlocked..." damn he was sure he locked it, " so I was just going to wait for you to get back when I spied something hidden under the bed. So I walked over, pulled it out and looked inside. What I found was quite interesting." He saw her smile playfully at him. "So now you know the last bit of me that only one other person knows." He saw her look at him weirdly. "Don't worry it's just my sister. She was a snoop like you." "Fiyero Tiggular I am not a snoop." She said defensively. "Oh really and what do you call going through peoples private stuff without asking." This brought on another fit of laughter as she thought of the contents of the box. Fiyero was again getting angry. When she saw this she decided to stop putting him in misery, as much fun as it was. "Yero, I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Whenever I come in here you always act weird around certain spots, and today when I was alone and I saw that box under the bed my curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry. I won't do it again", she finished with a sincere smile. Oz he loved that smile. "Thanks Fae, I suppose I was going to have to tell you sooner or later." "I don't know why you didn't just tell me." "Those fits of laughter I just witnessed weren't enough", he laughed when he saw her blush at this. She really did have the most adorable blush. Instead of going red like most people, she went a darker shade of green. "Sorry", she said sounding like a little child who just got caught doing something wrong. "Its fine, but now you know do you still like me?" He asked nervously. "Yero, this doesn't change anything. I'm not like those other blonde bimbos, I see past your facade and I love you and everything about you, including your secret obsession. But you know it would help if you said it out loud, then maybe you wouldn't feel so weird." "Are you sure." This was answered by a sure nod. "OK here goes. I, Fiyero Tiggular, Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, love and am obsessed with..." he looked to Elphaba and she urged him on. "... High School Musical."

Fin.


End file.
